Cloud computing aggregates physical and virtual compute, storage, and network resources in the “cloud” and offers users many ways to utilize the resources. One kind of product leveraging cloud computing is called serverless computing (SLC). Serverless computing offers a high level of compute abstraction, with a great deal of scalability. Developers no longer need to worry about the underlying physical or even virtual infrastructure in the cloud. Often, serverless computing frameworks are offered as a service, e.g., Amazon Web Services (AWS) Lambda (a compute service that runs code in response to events (making serverless computing an event-driven framework) and automatically manages the compute resources required by the code). Developers can pay for compute time consumed. Code can be uploaded to the serverless computing framework, and the serverless computing framework handles the rest.